


Let Me Help You

by writeriswriting



Category: Holby City
Genre: Endometriosis, F/M, Little bit of angst, this is so random sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeriswriting/pseuds/writeriswriting
Summary: Fletch learns of some complications, as a result of her complex medical history, following Jac’s operations after the shooting and confronts her about it. It doesn’t go too well.





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a random little story that expresses a little bit of my resentment (which is minimal) to the Holby writers in that Jac had endometriosis for all of 3 weeks and her very complex medical history doesn’t seem to have phased Fletch at all.

Jac had been back at work for just two weeks following the shooting. She worked relentlessly to get back on her feet both for her colleagues and for Emma. To her utter resentment, this two weeks was filled with paperwork and ward rounds as the ‘risk of strain’ on her wound while performing in theatre was too high for the almighty Professor Gaskell. 

She had been holed up in her office for the entire morning when an unusually shy looking Fletch appeared at her door.

“You look sheepish.” She snorted as he slunk in to her office-his usual confident gate nowhere to be seen.  
“I-er, I’ve been asked to talk to you about something.”  
“What’s wrong? Is it Emma? Jonny? Fletch what is-“  
“Calm down! Nobody is hurt that I know of. Well-that’s kind of my point.” He mumbled, talking around the point.   
“Will you spit it out!”  
“It just-we’ll- it seems there was a slight oversight when you had your procedures. I’m afraid that due to the strain on your single kidney, which I’m sure you were just waiting for the right moment to explain to me about,” he rambled, “you’re going to have to stop taking your endometriosis medications as your kidney function is decreasing and you cannot stop-“

“Get out. Now!” She barked.  
“Jac, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about! Surely you realised I had to have read your notes. I just don’t understand why you never told me. Endometriosis is serious!”  
“Fletcher, I do not need this right now. In particular, I do not need some stuck up little nurse trying to tell me, a senior consultant, how to deal with a condition that I have been having treatment for for the last 4 years. My body, my business. I thank you and Frieda for your concern but me and my kidney function are fine. There’s the door-leave. Now.” She snapped as she picked up her pen and looked down at the file in front of her. Fletch didn’t miss the shake in her hand, whether from anger or shame he wasn’t sure.  
“I’ll leave for now because I know you’re upset but as a medical professional, I cannot allow you to continue taking this volume of medication going forward when it’s putting your life at risk-“  
“Did you stop to consider what is at risk if I stop taking my tramadol?”  
“What, the reputation of ice queen Naylor?” He muttered sarcastically.   
“Did you know that I found out I had endometriosis because I had to cancel what could’ve been two life-changing operations and revert to lesser surgeons performing lesser procedures? I could not walk. I could barely even see. I had to cover up my pain because Hansen explicitly told me Darwin was at risk if I did not perform yet I was experiencing the worst pain of my life. You have no idea how that pain could effect my performance here and I simply cannot have that when I am just redeeming myself from having 6 weeks off.”  
“Woman, you are infuriating! You were shot for goodness’ sake! Nobody blames you for taking the time you need to recover.” He all but shouted. Jac flinched and took a moment before responding.   
“But they resent the fact I’m not at work. Not helping when the hospital needs it most. I cannot let my personal life affect my work any longer.”  
“Jac- you need to stop and actually think about yourself for five seconds! You are one of the most selfless people I have ever met yet you create this image of yourself, both in your head and to the outside world that your only care in life is yourself. But I need you to listen. Not everything is about work; not everything is about the hospital. Not two months ago we saw the result of you bottling up your feelings for the ‘greater good’. How did that turn out?” He bit out. Jac snapped her head up to meet his gaze-mouth agape as she tried to process the fact that Fletch had just used her panic attack against her.  
Fletch winced. “I’m sorry. That came out wrong.” She rolled her eyes. “What I meant is that what really matters here is you being healthy. Whether that’s mentally or physically. We need you to come off these meds for two weeks and if that means you need two weeks off work to lie in your bed then good! You deserve the time off. While I wish it wasnt accompanied by a debilitating illness, I know that you need to do this in order for you to recover faster and be back at work-what I know you want, sooner.”  
There was silence for a few moments as Jac processed the level of care Fletch just expressed towards her. 

“I-I can’t let Emma see me like that.” She sighed.  
“What normally happens if you have a flare up? You can’t be by yourself!”  
“I get Jonny to take Emma. He always offers to stay but like I said, no child should ever see a parent in pain. It’s not fair and I won’t have Emma see me weak, even if it means I have to deal with it alone.” She said fiercely.  
“I..I could come and see you. You know, if you don’t want to be alone.” Flesh blushed-another unusual characteristic.  
“I don’t want you to-“  
“Jac, I spent 4 weeks by your bedside looking after you. I’m beginning to have withdrawals. please. I’m asking if you’ll let me help you.” He knew that for Jac Naylor, this was as big an ask as any could be.  
“You’d waste your time with me? What about your kids?”  
“They stay with their grandparents a lot when I’m working anyway. Jac, please. I want to help you.” He smiled down at her until she met his gaze, waiting for her to see how genuine his sentiment was.

“I....okay. Thank you.”


End file.
